Reflections of the Oasis
by voicelord
Summary: Spira is in need of political unity. During a political campaign with the leaders of New Yevon, Youth League and the Machine Faction; Rikku, the princess of Al Bheds, comes across the sphere containing images of a Tidus-look-alike. Gippal x Rikku
1. His Al Bhed sweetheart

**Chapter 1: The Princess of the Al Bheds**

The bustling atmosphere echoing with clanging and cluttering noises remained hidden within the depths of the underground.

People – both men and women – dressed purely in white; conjured, stirred, puffed and shouted out orders across the hectic room.

"Quickly!" One would exclaim.

"No, no, no! Gently _sprinkle_ the dressing on top of the salads!" Another would harshly criticize the supposedly unacceptable creation.

"We need more soy-sauce!" A young woman drenched in sweat screamed in despair while her hands remained occupied with a gigantic frying pan.

Windows were tightly shut to pry off unwanted attention, steam surrounding every possible corner of the room highlighting the reflective silvery surfaces that populated the area.

It emphasised the fact that the kitchen was a 'hands-off' area.

On the other side of the room, however, another group of individuals – dressed harmoniously in black – impatiently awaited the completion of these _to-die-for_ dishes.

Clearly there were too much time on their hands for they gossiped most unprofessionally, whispering and conspiring amongst themselves. They confirmed unofficial accounts and events revolving around those who were gradually piling into the grand ballroom in the upper floors of Bevelle. The venue itself consisted of historic interiors; pillars towering majestically and elaborate designs highlighting every shape and every curve. All in all, the grand hall was in itself, designed to impress with colourful paintings, extensive flower arrangements that came to be lighted up with chandeliers. It provided visual entertainment to the exclusive committee of politicians and the wealthy socialites.

Completely unaware of the chaotic gatherings between that of cooks, waiters and waitresses; those on the upper floor of the main building structure conversed graciously amongst themselves.

Dressed extensively – as if to distinguish themselves in every possible way – those of the upper class painted a picture of complete serenity.

In great contrast, gentler murmurs and the clinking sound of wine glasses tapping against one another surrounded the serene atmosphere. Despite such acts of calmness, however, the poorly concealed excitement similarly controlled those of higher status.

Many were commenting on the hottest news of the month – the involvement of the Al Bheds in the newly formed political arena of Spira.

With the establishment of the Calm – one that would hopefully last an eternity – various divisions sprang about infinitely, but alas; the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Al Bheds in both Bikanel Island and the Machine Faction came to be acknowledged as the ultimate contenders of the power to veto.

More specifically, the new leaders who have come to replace the old after the destruction of Sin were the substantive driving forces; the three males currently capturing the attention of all the occupants in the room.

Deemed to be extremely competent in their field of expertise as well as strikingly handsome by many flustered female occupants.

Unaware of such personal comments being directed their way, the trio remained in each others company since the very beginning of the event. Representing their respectable factions, each emitted their own charismatic aurora - one ever so stoic, another all too gentle whereas the other much too proud. However, a single wave of tension still remained evident despite the supposedly calm dispositions.

The significance of tonight's success rendering the usually lively group to a much solemn level.

"...So when is your precious princess arriving?" In an attempt to evade the boring murmurs around them, the young man with half a body marked by that of machinery drawled out impatiently.

Tilting his glasses in a seemingly uncaring manner, Nooj impatiently regarded his two comrades - most specifically, his Al Bhed friend.

Politely ending a rather tedious conversation, Baralai - the praetor of New Yevon - was quick to respond to his friend's annoyance and boredom, visibly relieved at the prospect of being occupied. "Now, now. No need to take it out on Gippal. Besides, she's traveling all the way from Bikanel Island. Give her a break, Nooj."

Despite an attempt at mediation, the expectant looks upon _both_ their faces were more than enough for the young Al Bhed with the eye patch.

Being used to such method of taunting, the last of the trio smirked leisurely while taking a quick sip of his drink – expensive champagne no doubt. _What he would __**give**__ to have cold beer…_

"At least _his_ princess is late for a good reason," a deep feminine voice interrupted their bickering. "The same can't be said about your date, _Noojie-Woojie_."

Dressed completely in black leather, the enticing woman with intense scarlet eyes presented herself in such a way that screamed of confidence.

Accepting a crystal glass from a captivated waiter, her full lips curled in a feline grin of pure amusement.

"Ten gils she's dressed in that kinky pink outfit of hers!"

"Twenty that she tries to get Nooj drunk. What about you Paine?" Baralai countered Gippal.

"Fifty gils she gets drunk and manages to get into our Noojie-Woojie's bedroom." Ignoring the threatening glares being sent their way, the newcomer confidently closed their private betting pool. She could use the extra money.

It was most definitely a glare that sufficiently belonged to the once Death Seeker. "All of you better not put any ideas in that **crazy** woman's head," he muttered threateningly.

But before he could put any of his warnings into solid formation, the monotone announcement of the doorman traveled across the whole arena, finally announcing the arrival of the most talked about guest of the year. With the sudden halt of time, all eyes remained fixated on the top of the stairway to be the very first to catch a glimpse of the young royal.

Delicate but steady footsteps echoed across the hallway; a small, petite woman emerging beneath the giant arch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Princess of the Al Bheds!"

Her golden locks were twisted in an elegant manner decorated by crystal beads that gently swayed with every movement, an elaborate but sophisticated outfit most suitable to royalty such as herself was draped around her every curve, the silk accentuating not only the right places but also enhancing the soft glow of her tanned skin.

The front of her dress was deliciously but modestly cut while her hands remained hidden beneath the material of the fabric. Her supple lips where drawn together, a warning of her probable stubborn nature.

But it was her swirling emerald eyes that held the audience absolutely entranced and enchanted.

It was as mysterious as any other Al Bheds that Spira had come to encounter but at the same time, her stunning irises contained that of authority as well as a hint of sensuality. They blazed with inner strength that promised trouble if anyone rubbed on her the wrong way. It was duly noted that the women in her family were not to be overlooked, taking into account the blood relations that High Summoner Yuna shares with Her Highness.

With a quick glance across the ballroom, the guest of honour glided towards the edge of the top marble stairway that looked down upon the entire building structure as a handful of her faithful subjects obediently followed her every trail.

It was safe to declare that complete silence was all that filled the room.

It was then, and only then, did her clear voice echo within the ancient walls.

"I would firstly like to express my gratitude towards New Yevon for opening their gates to various sectors of Spira," she spoke – her voice carried across the whole floor even without the aid of a microphone.

"This is a grand day for Spira where we are witnessing the first step towards unity amongst different social and cultural groups."

With a quick glance, she paused for the briefest moment for emphasis.

"As the representative of the Al Bheds in the Bikanel Island," she continued gracefully. "I will do my part to the best of my abilities until peace is truly obtained amongst these blessed lands."

With a quick nod, she simply made her way towards the very center of the ballroom with an air of finality – not hesitating nor waiting for anyone to make the first approach.

No lengthy speeches, no waffling and definitely no dramatization of the situation, her sudden descent initiated the tremendous outbreak of people cheering and clapping like mad.

With the sudden revitalization of the grand hall – _like the rising of the dead_ – conversations now appeared to flow in one direction that consisted only that of the sensual creature that was currently making her way down the stairs and towards the three faction leaders.

Discarding his mesmerized comrades, the handsome Al Bhed strode off to meet Her Highness half way with a pure satisfied grin, placing a gentle kiss upon the palm of her hand while bowing most gallantly.

A previously undetectable twinkle entered her eyes as she gently placed her hand above his calloused ones, allowing her best friend to escort her – most proudly it might be added – towards various flabbergasted groups.

Watching the pair dance across the room to various individuals, Paine pondered in confusion.

'Her face…I've seen her before. But from where?' A small frown scarred her expression.

From the corner of her eye, she could also see both Nooj and Baralai gazing at the young woman in a questioning manner.

Sighing in a frustrated manner, the stoic recorder opted to getting her drink re-filled; absolutely hating the fact that for once, she had no control over the situation. _It was going to be a __**long**__ night._

What made matters even worse was the fact that the guest of Honour engaged in several hours of meaningless chitchat with insignificant others. Similarly when it was time for dinner, the seating plans placed a significant distance between the princess and herself where in which Paine ended up sitting with a bunch of idiots who couldn't joke to save their little lives. Ultimately, it would take quite some time to free the girl from the grasps of the adoring audience.

If Paine had her way, they were all most certainly getting _hurt_.

* * *

By the end of the evening, Gippal was supporting a drained petite woman in his arms just barely snatching her off the claws of an incoherent drunken Lord.

Not bothering to conceal his impatience, Gippal was all too eager to _finally _introduce his best friend to those who really mattered.

The entire evening had been all too much for him to handle.

And even before he could so much as escorted her to the vicinity of his neglected comrades - who all, unsurprisingly, looked exhausted due to their own fair share of diplomatic duties - it was already close to nightfall resulting in most of the guests filing out of Bevelle to their respectable homes through various methods of transportation.

He was close to bombing the whole place when he was forced to utter out pleasantries to every single individual leaving the Goddamn place! _The things I do for this girl…_ After a substantive amount of time, yet again, being wasted upon these stuck up idiots the remaining individuals were much too exhausted to decline Baralai's generous offers of hospitality.

Hence, the tightly-knitted group consisting of the three faction leaders, their icy female comrade and the princess with her fellow subjects; found themselves trudging towards their allocated chambers – consequent of the praetor's insistence.

Fatigue consumed all for various different reasons, but the former Crimson Squad members were much too curious to allow the matter to rest for the night.

"My Lady, it is an absolute honour to be graced by your presence," Baralai was the first to stumble out a greeting as they passed grim looking statues of those of the ancient past; his voice bouncing off the walls of Bevelle.

Surprisingly, she responded with a breath-taking smile that was much too bright and child-like to have come from the same individual who had captivated the entire audience with one single glance.

"No need for formalities praetor Baralai," her eyes warming to a lukewarm shade of the ocean. "Gippal has told me so much about you all that I practically feel related!"

"Please tell me he told you things that were of some productivity," Nooj sighed while making his way through the corridors with a slight limp to his walk; fully aware that such events would never occur in a million years.

With a chuckle of pure delight that was neither fake nor forced, she replied succinctly to the sarcastic remark. "You must be Nooj, the Death Seeker who apparently has a stick jammed up his ass."

It took a couple of seconds for the entire group to truly comprehend her meaning.

The blank looks only seemed to have intensified the seemingly hilarious nature of such a declaration where Gippal and the handful of Al Bheds trailing behind them were chuckling uncontrollably; as if they were the only ones who were included within the inside joke.

_For such words to be spoken with such sweetness…_

With a satisfied smirk, Paine encouragingly patted the shorter woman on the back as laughter finally exploded within their smaller circle. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

As Baralai just managed to squeeze in between the furious meyvnand and the faction leader – preventing the gruesome mid-summer night's murder within these very walls – he couldn't help but agree full-heartedly with his female companion.

"Well then, since we are all related, it would only be just that you call us by our first names. No praetor or meyvn business," he declared.

Her eyes lit up extensively as she clasped her hands together in pure delight. "Deal! No princess or lady business either. Please, just call me Rikku."

"…Rikku?" Paine muttered as forgotten memories came flooding back with that single reference.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_...the hell is this?" Paine questioned suspiciously as she fingered the delicate pictorial spheres that had slipped out of Gippal's startled hands._

"_Doctor P! Drop 'em! Drop 'em now!" he roared out ferociously as he desperately tried to retrieve back his treasured possessions._

_It was perhaps most fortunate that they were currently camping out in Zanarkand, for their enemies would remain oblivious to such thunderous shouts. _

_Nevertheless, Gippal did not even wait for her to comply (setting aside the fact that she wasn't going to any way) as he pounced in action._

_A look of pure terror that was completely uncharacteristic of her Al Bhed friend made Paine hesitant for the briefest moment but she reminded herself of the resolution to __**finally**__ find out the reason behind Gippal's possessiveness over these tiny little spheres._

_As she evaded expertly, her back-ups (Nooj and Baralai) sprang out of their hiding places to hold down the violent out bursts that Gippal was relishing upon._

_Completely trapped and immobile, all he could do was helplessly watch as his **so-called** friends browsed through the content of the spheres and in a matter of seconds their faces betrayed that of complete surprise._

_It was safe to suggest that anger quickly switched to that of embarrassment._

"_Darn. I was so sure it would be porn," Baralai clicked his tongue in annoyance as he placed a few coins on the out-stretched hand that belonged to a triumphant Paine._

"_I still say this is within the criteria of erotic material. After all, who knows what he does while watching these spheres," Nooj grumbled as he handed over a substantive amount of cash in annoyance._

_Basking in her glory, Paine carefully stashed away her prize money while retorting back to her disdained team mates. _

_"Give me a break," she exclaimed leisurely. "These are pictures of the __**same**__ young girl __**smiling**__ – and the last time I checked, such actions does not fall under the category of erotica."_

_Rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance, her scarlet orbs locked back with the swirling green one that glared with great intensity._

"_Get the fuck off of me you freaks!" He thrashed and twisted as an undeniable redness began spreading across his ears._

"_Well, well, well. It appears, gentlemen, that our Casanova, Womanizer, and the Play-Boy-of-the-Millennium; is in actual fact in __**love **__with his Al Bhed sweetheart!" She announced as if it was the most scandalous piece of information._

_After all, the very **idea** that Gippal – who flirted with anything that consisted of something that closely resembled a pair of breasts – was smitten with one single girl was absolutely preposterous. But at the same time, his definite affection for this particular girl (a very pretty looking girl) explained the reason why he was confident enough to act as…__**flirtatiously **__as he does._

_Paine always did get the feeling that there was more than meets the eye (no pun intended) when it came to her unpredictable Al Bhed comrade._

_Sure, he would flaunt his popularity amongst the general female population but at the same time, he never abused his position nor was he uncertain as to where his heart truly belonged._

_He merely allowed the attention to pass by but never did he advance with the intentions of claiming them as his own. He simply declared his appreciation for women in general and was always humorous about the whole ordeal._

_But it never occurred to her that he would already be in love, that he had already found and was deeply devoted to – **the one**. _

_With such thoughts in mind, Paine reluctantly assisted in calming down the fuming Al Bhed with various bribes (initiated by yours truly with a little input by Nooj) and also apologies (most definitely initiated by Baralai)._

_After countless hours of negotiation, it was finally declared safe enough to release the supposedly untamable beast and the spheres were returned back to his owner in record time._

_With the bargaining chip safely in place, Gippal reluctantly began confessing his tale to his close friends; the blush still tingling around his ears until the very end._

"…_Her name is Rikku and she's the daughter of the Al Bhed leader Cid…We've known each other since we were toddlers…" he began hesitantly._

_But the four members of the Crimson Team Squad ended up remaining awake for the rest of the night, listening intently to the confessions of their love-struck friend._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As her name finally began to sink in, he knew he was in _big_ trouble.

Gippal tensed automatically as the knowing glances came to be shared by the three former Crimson Squad members with the mentioning of her name.

Correction; he was in _deep shit_ trouble. Tightening his grip around Rikku's petite shoulders, he cursed under his breath for his current predicament.

In an almost cynical manner, Paine allowed a full smirk to reach both sides of her mouth as she innocently questioned the oblivious royal – her menacing eyes never leaving the discomforted green one.

"So _Rikku_, tell me about your relationship with Gippal," she intentionally drawled out the new name, savouring the unmistakable scene of Gippal flinching.

Completely ignorant of the implications, the younger blonde replied pleasantly.

"Well, what can I say? He and I go way back to the days when we used to pour sand down my brother's pants – the rest is history," she chirped most eagerly in great contrast to her public presentation of self.

It was most refreshing to meet someone who was comfortable enough to not constantly reinforce her position. "Partners in crime I see," Baralai commented with an intrigued look.

"Trust me, the word 'crime' doesn't even _begin _to cover it," one of the Al Bheds (Paine remembers Rikku calling her Nhadala) mumbled with an undeniable thick accent.

Another laughter exploded within the corridor, as the futile protests of both Al Bheds remained buried beneath the merry atmosphere.

It was most definitely going to be a _long_ night…

* * *

"Noojie! My love, my sunshine, my life, my _everything_!" her shrills greeted his eardrums as soon as he stumbled into his chambers.

The sight of _bright pink_ huddled in the very center of _his_ bed with an empty bottle of gin tightly clenched within her fist brought a groan of absolute despair to his lips.

Her cheeks were brightly lit with drunken colours which may have been a pleasant sight for most of the male population but for the Death Seeker, it meant another substantive donation would be transferred into the account of their female comrade.

Damn that woman...

"Luscious? I want my bedtime story!"

...This was going to be the longest night _ever_.


	2. Bikinis and short skirts

**Chapter 2: Lavender Shirts**

"Ten respect points, Rikku." Paine threatened in response.

With the biggest pout presenting itself upon the pretty Al Bhed's face she bounced off to her cabin to get changed into more _appropriate_ attire.

The retreating footsteps echoed melodically within the flamboyant airship faithfully dubbed the 'Gullwings'.

Getting somewhat acquainted with the crazy sibling of the Al Bhed princess (who had insisted vigorously that he was to be called Anikki which literally means 'brother') Paine had no doubt that the title had some disturbing tale behind it.

With a look of pure gratitude and relief, Nhadala closely followed the young woman – most adamant that over sized T-shirts should only be worn _inside_ the airship and that it was _not_ sufficient as an everyday wear for a royalty such as herself.

Paine had to practically bite down her bottom lip in order to lessen the laughter that was about to explode.

Truly, the girl was absolutely **adorable**.

After the fateful meeting in Bevelle a few weeks ago, Paine had taken an instant liking to the bubbly young woman. She was easy to converse with, the girl had a great sense of humour, she knew when to laugh, when to tease, when to be serious, when to be witty, and when to be just… plain Rikku.

She got along with practically anyone due to such versatility, playing a significant role in lessening the unstable relationship between that of New Yevon and the Al Bheds.

It was also apparent that her younger years as a guardian of Lady Yuna seemed to have romanticised her image as the princess of the Al Bheds – enhancing the sacredness of her position.

Whatever the reason, she was an invaluable asset to Spira and an irreplaceable person who Paine was getting quite attached to.

"Cid's girl! I told you to stop stealing _my_ shirts!" A voice boomed from across the room.

A thoroughly irritated Gippal punched the thick doors aside with a significantly lighter suitcase dangling in his left hand. Taking a long sip of her morning coffee, Paine simply sat back and watched him huff and puff (_shirtless_ it must be noted) his way to Rikku's cabin with every intention of getting his clothes back as soon as possible.

"Did Rikku steal his shirts again?" Baralai yawned while making the all-too-apparent observation of the century.

"Yep, stole all five of his shirts in one go," she replied nonchalantly while handing him a cup of the strongly brewed concoction.

As both occupants leisurely drank from their cups while listening in an almost dreamy manner to another morning's entertainment unfolding before them – almost like music to their ears – a highly irritated Nooj emerged, almost stumbling on the doorway due to his current state of disorientation.

"Stupid brats," he declared while collapsing on the side of the table to catch a few more seconds of his precious sleep. "Why can't they just fall over and die?"

Yes…the girl was absolutely **lovable**.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_She was going to be the death of him!_

Gippal internally exclaimed as he hastily put on his usual lavender shirt while uncaringly stuffing the rest into his suitcase. His face was drenched in a blush minus the usual carefree grin. The sheer audacity of the girl!

Prancing into _his_ bedroom in all that _delectable_ Rikku-goodness and _undressing_ his torso (not to mention snatching his remaining provisions) and proudly displaying her stolen goods by wearing _his_ shirt!

_Didn't she have the slightest idea that all his shirts would now reek of mangos and vanilla?_

It was a direct challenge towards his playboy reputation as well as his ego!

But what irked him the most was that she had tossed his shirts without any inclination in the world; completely unaware of the consequences that would arise from her thoughtless action – never mind the fact that Rikku dressed **only** in his shirt was an all time favorite fantasy of his (in truth, she had worn black shorts and that _ancient_ singlet with chocobos printed on it underneath his shirt).

Groaning miserably at the direction his thoughts were trailing towards, his right arm shot forth in amazing agility to punch the wall in sheer agitation.

A thunderous bang echoed along the corridor as he came to a temporary halt, not even caring that the entire crew would have heard the commotion.

Despite the all too obvious dent decorating the metal wall of the airship he had helped Anikki to build, Gippal's thoughts were directed upon a complete different topic.

With a heavy sigh – somewhat diminishing his heightened senses and heavy breathing – he brought his reddened fist to brush back his locks in sheer frustration.

It had completely stunned him when a primal need overwhelmed him instantaneously by the mere sight of _his_ shirt caressing _her_ soft curves in all the right places.

"Fucking hell…" he breathed out in agitation.

One of these days, she was going to be in for a ride of her life when his ever-so-thin patience wears out. It was getting harder and harder for him to **not** cross their childhood/best friend boundary to the point of no return…and what saddened him the most was the fact that her innocence would be shattered by the very person who was desperate to protect her so.

…But it was to be expected.

They were no longer naïve little kids playing around in the sand. _Play time was officially over_.

He was no longer the little boy who played tag with the leader's daughter under the blazing sun. _The desert was now a place to dig for spare parts_. It had been a long time since his best friend climbed into his bed whenever a monstrous storm edged its way into the island. _Much to his disappointment,_ _Rikku had finally outgrown her fear of thunder_. Similarly, he was most certainly over the age of sharing bedtime stories with her in the middle of a sleepless night. _Thoughts of her kept him up all night just fine_.

With the passing of his irreplaceable childhood came his inevitable adolescent years.

The unexplainable symptoms of blushes, irregular heart beats and blood boiling rages of jealousy. _That imbecile had it coming, hitting on __**his**__ girl!_ The countless hours spent on building little trinkets just to see her smile in pure gratitude. _Now, his acts of affection usually consisted of nicknames (i.e., Cid's girl) and hair ruffling maneuvers_. The endless times spent on accompanying her in every one of her little adventures out in the desert. _She no longer needed a self-proclaimed body guard_. But he knew for a fact that she will always need a best friend and _that_ position was already taken by yours truly. But things had finally progressed to the stage where he was seriously considering the notion of Rikku needing to be in a good solid relationship – a 'boy friend' if you will.

And he knew the _perfect_ candidate.

…so maybe he was a little bias, but the fact remained that he was no longer the confused fifteen year old boy who was desperately trying to convince himself that Rikku was like a little baby sister to him and certain thoughts were entirely inappropriate.

He had grown up and she soon followed suit.

He had experienced and passed the stages of being in a crush, an infatuation, and the longing of an unrequited love. He had indulged her enough with the illusion that they would remain 'best friends-until-the-end-of-time.'

The waiting game was _finally_ over. More specifically, it had ended by the time he had returned from his Crimson Squad journey and she from her Guardian days. _He loved her_. He absolutely adored and treasured her.

It was as simple as that and it was officially the time to pounce.

"I know that look," her voice whispered conspiringly.

Not even bothering to turn and see who the menacing voice belonged to, Gippal resumed his walk back to his cabin. "Of course you do. You practically invented this look," he replied casually, not in the least bit surprised.

Paine's lips curled to a feline grin as she quickly trailed after him, her heels stubbornly clicking against the metal floor. "Am I to understand that you are _finally_ going to make a move?" This was going to be **good**.

"When have I ever _not_ made a move?" he countered cockily as he gave her a side long glance. "Point taken," she affirmed in good humor.

For a good minute or two, both comrades leisurely walked through the zigzagging ways of the corridor – each committed to their own trail of thought. In the end, it was Paine who interrupted their silent internal sessions.

"Gippal…" she began and paused uncertainly. A slight frown masked her entire features.

"No one in their right mind would ever doubt your intentions for her. But…just be careful with her." Paine spoke while giving him a worrying glance that was much too uncharacteristic of her.

In all truth, the warning did not even surprise him one bit as he came to a halt to directly face his female companion.

"She _is_ going to freak out, Gippal. As far as Rikku is concerned, you're not even supposed to feel for her in such ways!" she exclaimed. "…not that I'm glad you're finally going to be a man about this whole thing," she quickly added, visibly worried that she may have unintentionally discouraged her friend. Obvious was the distress as Paine fumbled with her next choice of words that a deep chuckle exploded around her. It was as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her. _She_ had almost felt guilty for offending Gippal? How absolutely degrading…

With an exasperated sigh, the ex-Crimson recorder forcefully punched the cocky Al Bhed in feigned annoyance. "Trust you to turn everything into some comedy play," she darkly mumbled.

"Who would have thought _our_ stoic Doctor P would ramble on for _my_ sake?" he lightly teased.

"Idiot," she muttered as she turned on her heels and marched forth with the intention of leaving behind her imbecile of a comrade.

Still chuckling in good nature, Gippal quickly sprinted forth to catch up with the slightly embarrassed woman. "Thanks Paine," he answered in a more sobering manner as he gave a reassuring pat on her back.

"I promise I'll be extra careful," he quietly informed; genuine sincerity evident in each and every one of his words. "Besides, I'm _always_ careful with what's _mine_."

"You'd better you idiot," she snapped in her normal monotone voice. _Men and their egos_…"Or else, you're going to wish that you died back at the Den of Woe!"

Rolling his eyes at another one of her creative threats, they both made a hastened run towards their respectable cabins as Anikki's shrills bounced off every twist and turns of the airship.

"Who da hell left a dent in my airship!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I thought the ceremony would never end!" Rikku exclaimed, her shoulders visibly sagging under the weight of her crimson red gown.

Keeping her back straight had been quite a mission during the entire public display. "…and these heels were an absolute killer, Nhadala!"

Loosening the formal neck pieces with a sigh of relief the rest of the political leaders could not help but agree full-heartedly; minus the reference to the dangerous invention of the stilettos.

But there was a distinct lightness in Rikku's playful whines. After all, the entire journey around Spira had finally come to a conclusion after the 3 months of intense traveling and campaigning. They had practically visited every single village, town and city to attend meetings, participate in rituals as well as make public appearances and announcements.

It had been an exhausting pilgrimage but at the same time, had been most entertaining for all the parties involved. Their journey had ended with a grand finale at Luca where thousands of people filled the blitzball arena to get a glimpse of the exclusive committee.

As Rikku slugged onto the couch for some form of physical comfort, she smiled dreamily as she slowly disengaged every single one of her accessories.

The vibrant and colorful displays, a feast most fit for a King, the heart-warming speeches, the gathering of various different races… truly, Spira had been 'one' this very day.

'In the end, it had been all worth it.' Rikku confirmed internally as she began the painstaking task of disengaging the elaborate tiara. Eying her exhausted companions who were similarly deposited on various furnishings within the warmly lit cabin – thanks to Barkeep's considerate nature – she couldn't help but feel the injustice of the whole situation.

Why did she always get the most complicated outfits?

As if reading her thoughts, Baralai playfully taunted her with a cheeky smile as he sank further into his sofa situated directly across her own. She responded by sticking her tongue out just as playfully while firmly refusing Nhadala's services in order to send the exhausted girl to bed for a well-deserved rest. Gently humming to herself, the Al Bhed princess proceeded with the task of removing the various different compartments of the head ornament – _completely miffed by the extensive structuring of a simple tiara_ – until a set of warm hands stroked her elaborate hair piece from behind.

Perhaps it had been the distinct sound of his footsteps or even his deep cinnamon scent but her body relaxed automatically as if she had been expecting those calloused hands – the hands of a hardworking mechanic and a determined fighter. As Gippal provided his assistance, she sighed in contentment knowing that her life could very well be trusted in this man.

Leaning into his gentle touch she began dozing off, her thoughts trailing back to those blissful weeks of travel – completely missing a knowing glance being exchanged between the praetor and the meyvn.

Naturally, the flight had been hectic with Anikki on the wheel most of the time but with the exclusion of the crazy driver, the cuisine had been immaculate and the company had been most entertaining and enjoyable. The endless nights of lounging around the bar (that Barkeep made one _hell_ of a Bloody Mary) chatting and joking animatedly.

Surprisingly, but not totally unexpected, Paine and herself had gotten most attached resulting in numerous sessions of 'girl talk' that carried on through to the early mornings. Truly, her sarcasm was absolutely to-die-for!

Her internal giggles came to an interruption as her eyes flew open – her vision sadly unfocused due to the sudden brightness invading her pupils. Her brain madly clicked away to fully comprehend the entire situation. It was only when the feel of her thick blonde hair weaving around her shoulder blades did she finally comprehend the fact that the **dreaded **tiara had been fully removed.

With sleepy emerald eyes, Rikku turned and quickly thanked Gippal – this time, completely missing the slight blush that colored his cheeks as she obliviously gathered the ends of her dress in order to retire to her chambers.

Purring in pure delight as she stretched her stiff muscles, Rikku was about to bid everyone goodnight when Anikki's voice pounded from the intercom. Perhaps he was still pissed off about the mysterious dent that seemed to have formulated in the south ward of the airship? Whatever the reason for his inconsiderate action, she was bent on ignoring his annoying accented screams – opting for her warm comfy bed.

But before Rikku could turn off the speaker and ignore her brother for the rest of the night, the fuzzy words that followed soon after his incomprehensive screams had her sprinting towards the bridge.

"…ikku! Unknown…_sphere_…, Zanarkand – Yuna!"

He had been in automatic mode when his body rounded the sofa and sprinted after Rikku.

Gippal could hear the sound of footsteps quickly trailing behind him but his attention was entirely focused on the young woman racing ahead. Her face had been completely devoid of any color with that of Anikki's message and he had detected a faint tremor in her hands as well.

The events that followed soon after flashed by ever so quickly but he distinctly remembers holding her throughout the entire film.

Even when the sphere stoped rotating and the screen went blank, teary emerald eyes remained lingering on the electronic device in a regretful manner.

"…so that is the famous Sir Tidus…" Baralai commented sympathetically.

Spiky blonde hair, determined bluish eyes that had pierced through the cage and dressed in strange clothing most suited for another dimension… Was it really him? Was it really her friend who had saved both Spira and her summoner cousin; or was it simply another illusion? _Another dream perhaps_…Choking back a sob that was threatening to escape her throat, Rikku absent-mindedly questioned the source of her distress.

"…w-where did; where did you find this?" Rikku questioned absent-mindedly.

"During your attendances in Luca, both Shinra and I found a rather large sphere wave nearby." Daichi hesitantly replied. The girl was absolutely devastated and his words tasted all too bitter in his mouth.

What did this all mean? Was Tidus in trouble? But most importantly, was he still…alive? How would Yunie take all this? What if…this was all just a _big mistake_ – a misunderstanding? It would surely break Yunie's heart… Completely overwhelmed by the implications, her features illustrated all that of distress. She probably _would_ have broken down like an uncontrollable toddler but his arms tightened around her trembling form like a lifeline. Relishing in the firm grip that her best friend provided, she briefly closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to compose herself. She will **not** break down – her people prided themselves for their strong-will and determined nature. If something was broken, they did not sit and whine but got to work and fixed the damn thing!

As if she had been bathed by an inner stream of wisdom; her eyes flew open in all that of finality. Gently loosening the arms wound around her slim waist, she stepped forth to retrieve the sphere.

"I won't be accompanying Nhadala back to Bikanel Island," she firmly proclaimed. "Drop me off at Besaid tomorrow morning, Anikki."

This was not happy-go-lucky Rikku mode but the authoritative _you-better-not-cross-with-me_ Rikku mode. Knowing all to well not to argue when his sister had that glint in her eyes, Anikki could all but nod vigorously. But the others were not so easily persuaded.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, you're kind of famous around here kid," Nooj drawled out disapprovingly, looking down at the petite woman through the tilted angle of his glasses. "You're not exactly going to blend in with the crowd and it's going to be dangerous on your own."

After all, how do you think I got myself a _crazy_ woman building a _statue_ of me in her bedroom?

He silently added as a shiver rippled through his body.

"…and we're not even certain if he really is Sir Tidus," Baralai put forth a similar input – trying to discourage a newfound friend from doing something that may jeopardize her safety and general well-being.

With the exact same thoughts in mind, Gippal was about to emphasis these various points. Besides, he was _never_ going to let her roam all over Spira without him by her side. Never again! Either she was to stay put in Bikanel Island where he would visit her frequently or she was to stay by his side in Djose Temple where he could keep an eye on her.

As if reading his over-protective thoughts, Rikku passionately argued her case with every intention of getting her way. Either she would leave with or without their consent and she hoped it would be the former that prevailed. _She never did like unfinished businesses and departures._

"I'm not going to let this opportunity pass by just because people _recognize_ me!" she scowled in mounting anger. "This could be the key to Yunie's happiness and by Yevon, _no one_ is going to stop me from helping her find that happiness!"

Gippal's eye narrowed considerably as his emotions got the best of him but before he could outright refuse her; Paine interrupted unexpectedly.

"…maybe she won't be in danger – if no one recognizes her," she answered the key aspect of the debate. "A little makeover just might do the trick and she won't be completely alone if I accompany her… I've got nothing better to do anyways," Paine hastily added in a semi-bashful manner.

Absolutely baffled by the simplicity of the solution the rest of the male members staggered and could only watch an absolutely ecstatic Al Bhed princess throwing herself at her savior in complete rapture.

Gippal was most reluctant to gracefully accept the turn of events but when Rikku forwarded him a full-blown toothy grin that was much too sweet for her own good, he quickly suppressed an uneasy feeling banging at the pit of his stomach. Responding with a defeated grin, he marched forth to take her hand in his and promptly discharged everyone to their respectable chambers for a good night's sleep after this unexpected commotion.

"Come on you little monkey. You can sleep in my room so you don't kill everyone with sleep deprivation." Knowing very well that Rikku would be much too excited to go straight to bed, he tugged the girl to the direction of his chambers.

Another reason being that she would be out like a light when cradled to sleep.

It was something he had discovered the very first time she had barged into his room, close to tears, during a particularly stormy night back at Home.

He had totally freaked out (as any six-year old would) when he was woken up by a nearly hysterical five-year old Rikku. In the end, he had forcefully made her wear one of shirts that was lying around his room for increased warmth and held her hand through out the entire night. With stormy nights that followed soon after, this ended up becoming a little ritual between the two of them where Rikku would simply sleep in his room in one of his T-shirts every time the booming sound of thunder came crushing down upon the island.

It was something that he held dear to his heart (minus the fact that Rikku took great pleasure in stealing his shirts these days) which he had greatly missed during his Crimson Squad days.

He humored her bubbly chatters throughout the entire process of getting her ready for bed until _finally_, she was secured in his arms dressed in an over-sized shirt of his.

Smiling gingerly as his scent faintly tickled the end of her nostrils, Rikku leaned further into his embrace as she allowed him to fret over her with reassuring whispers and gentle caresses.

But before she drifted off into subconsciousness, she couldn't quite understand why his usual manner of behaviorism brought forth _unexplainable_ sensations trickling down her spine.

_Weird_…

* * *

"She is **not **going to prance around in _that_ outfit!" His shouts echoed to the very tail of the airship.

What had he been thinking, trusting a woman who only wore tight black leather pants!

The supposed makeover that Paine (with the help of an eager Nhadala) had initiated was a poor excuse in which there was far too much skin being revealed. Wasn't the whole purpose of a disguise being deflected here?

Rikku was practically blushing from head to toe as she became the object of scrutiny – clad in a blonde bikini and a tight skirt that barely covered her…_behind_. He was having hard time breathing properly as his eyes greedily took in her dips and curves.

With a cynical smile forming in pure satisfaction Paine taunted Gippal, enticing his frustration even more.

"The whole purpose of this makeover is to dress Rikku up in clothing that she wouldn't normally wear," she logically pointed out but all the while, enjoying her red-faced friend's reactions. "This way, no one is going to suspect that she is in fact _the_ Rikku – princess of the Al Bheds."

Before Gippal could wipe that smug off her face, a thoroughly embarrassed Rikku intervened while tugging fruitlessly at her skirt.

"She's right Gippal. I'll just have to get used to this…outfit. Just give me some time and I'll be fine," she hesitantly offered, blatantly ignorant of the consequences that a half-naked Rikku would naturally provoke.

He was going to _kill_ Paine and afterwards…he was going to need a long cold shower.


End file.
